The Transvampirism Tales
by AmOral SliNkey
Summary: This is some OC that I wrote with some inspiration from steam punk, vampire and trans humanism cultures. Mainly I wrote this for my girlfriend.


582 - the nation of trocranis is founded, but is plagued by war for many years.

1781 - the advent of the steam engine soon revolutionizes the way in which we mass produce everything from the humble food storage device to all weapons of war.

1782 - the introduction of the steampunk faith, whose subjects are known as steamers was founded by maxwell confugus the second after realizing that these new machines were something to be revered and not just used. this faith while not like other religions quickly gained a mass following of devout believers due to the lack of a god meaning that there was a physical entity that could be seen and touched instead of an invisible man in the sky that only spoke to his subjects through voices in their heads.

1798 - the rapidly growing steampunk faith reaches its one millionth convert, this is in part due to the nature of the religion as stated before. many other religions begin tout slander stating that it was not a true religion as it did not revolve around the worship of a divine being or beings, this caused many heated arguments over the definition of a religion and whether or not steampunk could be considered to be a true religion.

1826 - the death of maxwell confugus the second at the age of 87, he died of seemingly natural causes. this tragic event left the steamers in a state of shock, in response to this event the league of steam was founded in his memory and soon became one of the most powerful political parties at the time. the party is lead by the five high priests of the league.

1827 - steampunk is officially counted as a true region, unfortunately maxwell never got to see the fruits of his labour, a statue is erected in the square in front of the steampunk high church.

1856 - the very first railway is unveiled, this goes on to further change he way in which we transport goods and people, which up to this point had been done by horse and carriage. in the same year the league of steam is elected as the ruling party in trocranis as all other perties withdraw from the runnings due to the overwhelming support the league received from the now 1 billion strong steamers.

1883 - steam engines that could produce the power of 10,000 horses were being out into rail engines or more commonly known as trains, this advancement marked the start of a new era as travel between countries was reduced to mere weeks instead of the months that it took with the less powerful engines.

1908 - the Tunguska event wrecks havoc which the likes of hasnt been witnessed by human eyes, it causes 100,000's of people to relocate from central russia to the surrounding areas mainly settling in the east Asian country of japan. many of these refuges are looked upon with disdain and considered to be invaders to the country.

1946 - tensions rise among the refugees as protest begin on the capital city of tokyo over housing conditions as many people are still living in squalor without clean and renewable sources of food and water or proper sanitation.

1953 - the first deaths of protesters are reported many refugees have been found mutilated along with the bodies of japanese nationals the cause of the deaths is still currently unknown however predictably the refugees and the Japanese government look to each other for the source of the blame.

1954 - violent riots break out over the first deaths, this soon leads to mass killings committed by both parties, there are countless deaths in the years to come many of which are civilians. this leads to the first civil war.

1987 - fearing for their own safety the league of steam initiates peaces talks, which leads to the cease fire between the two parties along with proper housing and nutrition. and so begins the prosperous times of the oriental empire.

1988 to 2487 - many new technologies are introduced, including the mechanical prosthesis which was introduced by etsy the guild of craft for mechanical augments, these range from arms and legs to ear and eye replacements, also new weapons of war produced including airships, tanks and repeating rifles.

2489 - after over 500 years of peace and prosperity a plague strikes deep at the heart of the oriental empire, while having no effect on people it ravages all crops and pollutes the water sources making them useless unless proper filtration measures are taken. an out reach program is set up by the league of steam to give aid to the crippled empire, however there are to many people that need help and only a limited number of supplies could be donated.

2537 - the first in a string of high profile attacks on the trains carrying the aid destined for mainland japan along the main trade routes through eastern Europe, those attacks were found to be committed by special operations units sanctions by the oriental empire in a desperate attempt to secure more aid packages. however this caused the league to cease all relief work all together.

2560 - a second civil war breaks out between trocranis and the now weakened oriental empire, this lasts for 17 years and resulted in the oriental empire being shattered and driven back into the wastes of tokyo. there it is thought that the rest of the population died out.

2577 - the end of the second civil war which left the nation of trocranis free to expand into the rest of the known world after the defeat of the empire. over the coming centuries the league of steam would lead a thriving nation to the very tip of its technological advancement until it seemed that there was nothing else that could be achieved.

3236 - the birth of Abraham Reinhardt

3264 - the start of our story.


End file.
